videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
M.U.G.E.N
M.U.G.E.N (also known simply as MUGEN) is a freeware 2D fighting game engine designed by Elecbyte[citation needed]. Content is created by the community, and thousands of fighters, both original and from popular fiction, have been created. It is written in C and originally used the Allegro library. The latest versions of the engine now use the SDL library. Gameplay he engine uses 4 directional keys along with 7 buttons for gameplay (A, B, C, X, Y, Z and Start), in order to accommodate six-button fighters which use three punches, three kicks and a start button.1 However, characters do not necessarily use all seven buttons, nor need to follow a traditional six- or four-button format. At most, two players can control characters, with others being controlled by the engine's AI (including Watch Mode, a demo mode where the computer controls all characters). In addition, several gameplay modes are available via the main menu.2 The main mode of play is Arcade mode, where a character fights random characters as in other fighter games or use a coding to decide order. There are also three different kinds of Team modes: Single, Simul, and Turns. A fourth mode, Tag, is listed in the EXE along with two related script controllers, but was never used. In Team mode, either side can use any of the team modes. Single is identical to not having a team, Simul gives that side a computer-controlled partner who fights simultaneously, and Turns uses a different character for each round of play, varying from a set number usually from 2 to 4 different characters in a row. If set, the characters' starting life will be adjusted according to the number of players on each side. If one side has two characters and the other has only one in one of the Team modes, the side with two characters will each have half their respective normal maximum life values. Pre-''WinM.U.G.E.N'' versions of the engine could have this feature adjusted or disabled via the options screen or the config file, but due to the nature of the hack, the option has not yet been reactivated. Team Co-op is similar to Simul, except both human players fight on the same side at the same time.3 In Survival mode, there is an endless stream of opponents, fighting them either one by one or two in a Simul match. The objective is to beat as many opponents as possible, with the game ending when the player's character or team is defeated or until a crash. The player can choose to play alone or in Simul or Turns mode, though Single Player mode gives the highest life and life recovered at the end of each round won. Survival mode was the last addition done to the engine. As such, it is not present in any of the DOS versions of M.U.G.E.N. Characters Omega Xelo Kary Askad Alex Robocop Volta Scorch Twilight Hellboy Freddy Krueger Jason Voorhess Predator Shank Agony Slenderman Jeff the Killer Fat Albert Sonny Zack Carrie Andy Jennifer Rash XV Hank Lucius Jigsaw Boss Characters Sub-Bosses Shodan Lord of Deamon Sauron Last Boss Zeltaos Secrets Final Arena # City # Lair # Base # Jailbreak # High School # Castle # Laboratory # Palace # Land # Dream World # Hell # Heaven Category:Game Engine